


Young & Dumb

by pinenut



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut/pseuds/pinenut
Summary: Before you start reading, do make sure you have forgotten everything about the original movie.難道每一次尼爾那樣看著他時，他心臟沉重急促的跳動，其實都是因為想吻他？
Relationships: Ives/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Young & Dumb

首先吸引了他的注意力的，是一道微弱的哭聲。

這是他登船的第一晚，他不知道幾個小時前看見的那些士兵在這裡訓練多久了。在他數年軍旅生涯的記憶裡，白日果決勇猛的大兵在夜深人靜之際縱情脆弱並不稀奇，所以他起初不以為意，直到他更接近那道阻隔了大部分聲音的房門，他才發現他聽到的不是哭聲。

或者說，不完全是哭聲。

他凝神細聽，察覺那道聲音難以分辨的原因是出聲的管道被堵住了大半，以致他只能聽見鼻腔共鳴。他好奇心起，腳下不自主多走了幾步，門後的畫面就映入眼簾。

一個穿著完整軍服的男人背對著他。對前CIA探員而言，從體格和髮型認出一個見過的人並不難。艾佛斯，他想，待他看見艾佛斯與肩同寬的雙腳間另一雙跪著的腳，他幾乎立刻就明瞭眼前的場景。

儘管不是毛頭小子，意識到自己介入的是這樣私密的行為也讓他脖子熱了起來。他下意識向後退，卻在看見艾佛斯大腿旁露出的小半張臉時停住了腳步。那人直直地望著他，眼睛是他不知不覺已牢記在心的灰藍色。

他應該立刻離開，可是尼爾的表情釘住了他。符合常理的解讀是驚訝、羞恥、無助，但那看起來真的像個邀請，這讓他覺得尼爾或許正處於一種不合常理的、身不由己的窘境。於是他走到門邊，問－－他發誓這輩子這句話聽起來從沒這麼蠢過－－「一切都還好嗎？」

艾佛斯迅速扭過頭，看到是他後，歪了下嘴角，「你何不走近點，自己判斷？」

他說話的同時不知道做了什麼，被打斷後便沉默下來的尼爾突然又發出了那種讓人尾椎發癢的聲音。他鬼使神差地走進門，來到艾佛斯身邊，將兩人的動作完整收入眼底。當然了，還能是什麼。

艾佛斯的大手牢牢揪著尼爾的頭髮，後者的嘴被粗大的陽具撐成圓形，鼻尖埋在艾佛斯的陰毛裡，唇邊濕漉漉的，眼裡也濕漉漉的。尼爾的手揹在後面，就那樣仰望著他。

他承認，他從未想過兩人是這種關係。如果他對自己再誠實些，他會承認其實他一直隱隱感覺尼爾對他抱有情愫。從他們在遊艇俱樂部第一次見面開始，尼爾總是用那種專注而溫暖的眼神看著他。他想這也是為什麼今晚的事實令他如此難以消化。

但真要說的話，眼前的畫面並無任何超出常識之處，他最體面的作法仍是轉身離開，檢討自己的自作多情。而他也真打算這麼做了－－在尼爾改變姿勢，伸手拉住他的褲管之前。

「哦，」艾佛斯幽幽地問，「現在一根大屌已經不夠了？」

尼爾無暇回答，因為艾佛斯一邊說話，一邊用一種他在一旁看都喉嚨發痛的動作往下捅。尼爾只能坐在腳跟上，頭盡量後仰，用接近被人工呼吸的角度迎接艾佛斯的陰莖。

「你覺得你這副模樣很有吸引力嗎？」他一邊問一邊無序地抽插，讓尼爾必須全神貫注地承受。「說啊，你憑什麼坐在這邊讓人伺候？」

「……我不覺得他現在有辦法說話。」

「瞧瞧我，多粗心。」艾佛斯挑眉，終於把昂揚的性器抽出來。尼爾撐著地板嗆咳了一陣，然後小聲說了句什麼。

「你說那是因為他還沒嚐過？」艾佛斯熱心地複述了一遍。

現在尼爾不看他了。他盯著艾佛斯的鞋面，眼眶濕潤像是隨時都會滿溢。他理智上知道那只是生理性的淚水，也知道儘管眼前的尼爾和他一貫聰明神秘的形象大相逕庭，床笫之間的喜好也代表不了什麼，但他還是可恥地硬了。他祈禱兩人沒注意到，又希望被注意到，心中天人交戰。艾佛斯像是聽見他的心聲，抬起頭看著他的臉說：「幫個忙行吧，就別假裝你不想了，去坐在床上。」

他看向尼爾，絕望地想徵詢口頭上的確認，但後者只是搖搖晃晃站起身，走到床邊等他。他遲疑坐下後，尼爾就爬上床，跪在他身側，脫去他的上衣，解開他的褲頭，彎腰開始舔他高高挺立的陰莖，動作一氣呵成。他來不及疑惑尼爾為何要用這麼彆扭的姿勢，理智就融化在尼爾的口中。

他說得沒錯，他確實沒嚐過。尼爾簡直擅長到了專精的程度。他先是無微不至地舔濕他整根屌，重點照顧冠部和每一處被血管撐薄的肌膚，然後才一鼓作氣往下吞。他一邊吸，一邊發出不久前他在門外聽到的那種聲音，不過加上視覺效果，對自我把控的破壞力更加驚人。他不忍心像艾佛斯那樣固定住尼爾的頭，只敢小幅度地挺腰，追逐熱度的中心。可沒過多久尼爾的聲音又變了，並且整個人搖晃起來。他睜開不知何時閉上的眼睛，發現尼爾的褲子已褪到膝蓋，露出整個臀部，而艾佛斯正站在尼爾身後，一手扶著他的小腹，一手顯然在他屁股裡忙碌。

至此他才發現尼爾剛才的反應都還有所拘束，現在才是他真正向慾望臣服的樣子。他的腰整個塌下去了，屁股卻翹得高高，喉嚨深處斷斷續續擠出軟綿綿的呻吟，臉被眼淚和唾液沾濕。艾佛斯的手換了個角度，尼爾便全身顫抖起來，十指用力掐住他的大腿。他看得呆了。

「現在怎樣？」

艾佛斯開口後，他花了幾秒鐘才發現那是在問自己。尼爾現在不再含著他的陰莖了，而是側躺在他大腿上，一下一下地舔著他的陰囊，抬眼看他。尼爾扭著腰的樣子美得驚人，他腦袋過載，脫口而出：「騎我？」

牛仔的把戲。艾佛斯咕噥了一聲。尼爾維持著同樣的姿勢，眼裡卻出現了今晚第一次真正的訝異。他同樣訝異地發現，原來尼爾的雙眼誠實時，一直會讓他覺得性感。性感得不可思議。

但尼爾很快掩蓋住那樣的情緒，跪起來，推著他躺下。然後他膝行至他胯旁，跨過一腿，讓自己蹲在他髖骨兩邊。他忍不住伸手覆住尼爾骨節分明的腳背。尼爾臉突然紅了。蹲在他身上，高舉的性器朝著他臉，一手扶著他屌的人，居然臉紅了。但接著尼爾又裝沒事一樣，用他的龜頭在自己股間試探了兩個來回，便慢慢沉下腰。

尼爾的甬道又濕又熱，緊得讓人發狂，他咬緊牙關深呼吸才沒在被整根吞入時直接洩精。尼爾皺眉，似乎和他一樣辛苦，但他知道他是被撐的。他從沒跟第一次上床的床伴試過這個姿勢，他知道自己的尺寸需要時間適應，或許他就是想看尼爾被逼到極限的表情。

尼爾兩腿打顫，堅強忍到了底，才溢出一聲帶著哭腔的喘息。他朝尼爾伸出手，本意是想扶他一把，但尼爾也伸了手，於是他們就成了十指緊扣。他楞了一下，尼爾看上去也是，但更快反應過來，開始上下移動腰部。他伸手前傾的姿勢像握著韁繩騎馬慢行，但他的陰莖在腿間露骨地甩動，前液滴在他的馬上。

尼爾的性器和他的主人一樣修長，連脹紅勃起的時候都很美麗。他不由得好奇起它嚐起來的味道。也許下一次。他心想，隨即被這念頭嚇了一跳。

尼爾起伏的幅度越來越大、越來越快，顯然在操著自己的過程中找到了快感，他緊閉著眼，雙唇微張，不時發出小小的淫蕩的叫聲。他著迷地看著尼爾，直到一根猙獰的陽具頂上尼爾的臉。

「不是一根不夠嗎？」艾佛斯冷酷地問。尼爾順從地湊過去，張嘴含住碩大的龜頭，彷彿他們已做過千百次。一股妒意油然而生，他放任自己被它接管，鬆開尼爾的手，握住他的腰，重重把他往下按。

自己的屌也無法完全擋住尼爾的尖叫，這點似乎刺激到了艾佛斯，於是他扣住尼爾的頭，跟著狠狠進出。尼爾已經蹲不住了，他雙腿大開跪在他兩側，任由兩個男人使用上下兩個洞，被撐得變形的臉坦率地露出膜拜性慾的快樂。尼爾大可以套弄自己的陰莖，但他沒有，只是來回揉著身下的腹肌，這讓他覺得自己接收到了尼爾的訊息：他要我把他幹射。

於是他毫不留情地撞進去，一次比一次深。在他最後一次抵著尼爾前列腺的位置用力輾壓時，尼爾悶聲哭喊著射了出來，高潮的身體反應讓插在他體內的兩人幾乎同步到達頂點。被上下內射的同時，尼爾的陰莖仍抽搐著一股股噴出精液。

他躺在那邊，承受五感的洗禮，直到艾佛斯退開來拉上褲鍊，才意識到自己或許也該告退－－他後知後覺地從那些桌上一路堆到地上的磚頭書發現這顯然是尼爾的房間。

但尼爾還坐在他身上。他雙頰酡紅，還在微微地喘，可是他雙手撐在他臉旁，用他很熟悉的眼神望著他。像是心懷千言萬語，總有一天要向他表明的眼神。

他突然很想吻尼爾。這個念頭讓他無法自已地心慌。難道每一次尼爾那樣看著他時，他心臟沉重急促的跳動，其實都是因為想吻他？

一件衣服被扔到他臉上，他勉強坐起身，在艾佛斯不耐煩的目光裡失魂落魄地穿上。尼爾不再看著他了，他從他身上離開，坐在床緣，盯著自己蒼白的腳背。艾佛斯已穿戴整齊站在一邊，但似乎還沒要離開的意思。他沉浸在自己的思緒裡，帶上房門。

他沒看到的是，門關上之後，艾佛斯翻了個白眼，而尼爾露出了微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 尼爾的鉗形調教和臨時演員艾佛斯。


End file.
